World of Pokemon
by Tozumi Grayson-chan
Summary: just a pokemon fic
1. preludes

Prologue 1

In a world full of magic, a special breed of creature roam the wide open space…creatures known to the world as Pokemon.

For years humans and Pokemon have lived in harmony. These humans who live and fight side by side with Pokemon are called Pokemon trainers.

Now of course you have be a certain age to get your Pokemon license…and as her 13th birthday draws near, Tozumi Grayson waits impatiently to start her own journey.

Prologue 2

Okay before we begin, you probably wonder "What is a Pokemon?" Well a Pokemon is a creature that resembles animals, but they have special powers. For example, a Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon that resembles a mouse. Other Pokemon, like Hitmonlee, resemble humans…most of these are fighting types so they don't have powers, meaning they have to rely on their martial arts abilities.

Now you also are wondering "Are they good or bad?" It is not the nature of a Pokemon to be evil…if they are captured of trained by humans, it depends on the way they treat them that determines the Pokemon's personality.

Well now that you have thoroughly been introduced to the world of Pokemon…let us begin with our story.


	2. Tozumi

Chapter 1

Now Tozumi is an ordinary girl who lives in the country, with her mother and father, in a town known as Auburn, Georgia.

Her father is a tall, dark haired, blue eyed, young looking, man who runs a Pokemon gym in a far away town…so he is away from home a lot.

Tozumi has always adored Pokemon, so she couldn't wait to get her own…tomorrow her wait would be over.

At dinner, her mom asked if she knew what Pokemon she was going to get from the professor as her starter. "You know I really haven't thought about it…I'll see what tomorrow brings, but no matter which one it is, I just want it to be my best friend." Tozumi replied through mouths full of food.

"That's the way it should be…too bad there are a lot of people who don't think that…Pokemon are our friends not slaves or enemies." Her father said adding to the discussion.

After dinner, Tozumi went up to her room and watched a introductory program the professor was doing for the new Pokemon trainers. The professor showed three Pokemon, one was green and looked like it had a small plant bulb on it's back…another was blue and looked like a turtle…and the other one was red and looked like a lizard with a flame on it's tail. The professor called them, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

'Bulbasaur…Squirtle….Charmander…it doesn't matter which one …I just want a friend.' Tozumi fell asleep dreaming about her new life as a Pokemon Trainer.


	3. Pikachu

Chapter 2

The next morning, Tozumi got up early enough to where she could eat breakfast and head out to the professor's lab before anyone else could get there first.

After she ate, she got on her bike and was headed off toward the lab to get her first Pokemon.

It didn't take her long to get there and when she got up to the door she found that it was already open, so she let herself in.

"Professor?" She called as she stepped inside the brightly lit room.

Soon after she called, a blast of yellow energy filled the room. "Professor!" She yelled running to where the energy came from.

The professor was on the floor…and he looked fried. "Professor are you alright?" Tozumi asked helping him up.

"Yes…I'm fine…who are you?" he asked while dusting off his coat.

"Oh right…my name is Tozumi…I'm here to get my first Pokemon." Tozumi replied smiling.

"Well…you came at a bad time…that little fellow there has been giving me a hard time…he's so stubborn that he is impossible to train…anyway…come with me so you can get started." The professor said walking toward a door.

Tozumi stood there staring at a small yellow Pokemon, with a lightning bolt shaped tail, that was perched on a table.

"Tozumi…are you coming?" She moved when she heard the professor calling her.

Tozumi then found herself in a small room with lots of computers and a round table with three red and white spheres sitting on it.

"Have you decided which Pokemon you want?" The professor asked moving toward the table.

"Well I don't care which one…I just want a friend…in fact do you mind if I Take that yellow Pokemon that was sitting on the table in the other room?" Tozumi asked.

The professor looked at her like she was crazy. "well are you sure you want that one…Pikachu really is impossible to train…and he is very stubborn…I think you would be better off with one of the others." He said.

"Look, I know Pikachu is not one of the starters…but maybe if I take him…just maybe…he might end up happy. Perhaps all he needs is a friend…Please professor?" Tozumi asked again.

"Well alright…here take this pokedex and these pokeballs…they will be very useful on your journey…now lets go get that Pikachu." The professor handed her a small red computer and six red and white spheres.

When they turned back toward the door, the Pikachu was standing in the opening. Tozumi moved closer and extended her hand out to the Pokemon. Pikachu sniffed at her hand and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Now most Pokemon can't speak English, the only thing they can say is their name…so when Pikachu answered, she could not understand.

"Well… I want to be your friend…do you want to come with me?" Tozumi asked.

Pikachu moved closer to her and made a noise that sounded like a sure. When Tozumi pulled out one of the pokeballs, Pikachu jumped up and rested on her shoulder.

"Professor…I thought Pokemon belonged in pokeballs…why doesn't Pikachu?" She asked scratching Pikachu behind his ear.

"Well some Pokemon don't like being confined…just let him travel in the fresh air…it might be good for him." The professor explained.

"Well thanks for everything…I'll take good care of Pikachu and any other Pokemon I get…goodbye!" Tozumi yelled running out the door.

When she got back outside, she reached for Pikachu, in order to place him in the basket on her bike, he jumped down from her shoulder and moved away from her.

"What's wrong with you…you can't ride on my shoulder the whole time…wait, did you only jump on my shoulder to avoid the pokeball?" She asked looking down at her Pokemon.

Pikachu made a noise that most definitely was a yes.

"Hey I understand you're stubborn but I believe we can be friends…so can you at least pretend to like me?" She asked.

Pikachu looked up at her and with swift motion, he jumped up and landed in the basket.

Satisfied, Tozumi got on her bike and took off down the path leading to her journey as a Pokemon Trainer.


	4. Houndour

Ch:3

It had started to get dark and Tozumi thought it was best to stop for the night. They stopped when she saw a big clearing where she thought they would be safe for the night. She gathered the few things that she needed for a fire and started there. when she finished she began digging through her bag. She found her box of Pokefood. She took a handful out and called for Pikachu.

"here you must be hungry..have some" She said holding out her hand to him. Pikachu being curious sniffed her and when he realized it was food she had he took a piece from her extended hand. When he wasfinished with the one piece he took it wasnt long before her hand was empty. That was when Pikachu began to act weird...like he was mad that there was no food for him.. Then Pikachu climbed the nearest tree and settled down in a high branch. Tozumi got out and unrolled her sleepingbag by the roaring fire.

"Hey why dont you come down and get warm by the fire." Tozumi called Pikachu jumped down and curled up in a ball at the end of Tozumi's pokemon sleepingbag. Before Tozumi could even close her eyes, there was a long loud howl that echoed through the dark thick forest. She got out of her sleeping bag and right behind her was Pikachu. When they stopped deeper nito the forest and there they found a pokemon bound in a net. Without thinking Tozumi pulled out her pocket knife and cut down the pokemon. The bundle feel to the ground, the pokemon stood on his four strong legs and looked at her. The pokemon looked like a a small black doggie with white metal-looking stripes on its back, metal braclets on its paws and whit helmet looking peice on its head. She atomaticly pulled outher pokedex and this is what it told her: "Haundour" "It is a dark and fire type pokemon"

Before she could pull out a pokeball another howl echoed..but much much louder and much much closer. The houndour ran towards the noise and right behind him was Tozumi and Pikachu. When they caught up with the houndour..it was standing near another net, which was on the ground..a pouch

'who would do this to pokemon??" Tozumi said sounding upset about them being trapped.

"hahahaha...my dear..we would" Multiple male voices and one female voice replied. Soon Tozumi was surronded by men and women dressed in all black..with the red "R" on their chests.

"Stand aside girlie! These houndour are coiming with us!!" One of the men said with a clipboard in his hand.

"No!! I will not let you hurt these houndour" Tozumi said determined.

"Well then you leave us no choice" the same man said snapping his fingers. "Alright men..lets get her Show her why people dont mess with Team Rocket." With that they all threw pokeballs and multiple pokemon surrounded her.

Tozumi looked at Pikachu "Look I know you dont like me, but if you dont help me fight these jerks those poor houndour will suffer greatly." Tozumi said looking angry with a touch of scared to it. At that Pikachu ran infront of her..ready to fight.

"Alright Pikachu..use Thundershock!" suprisingly Pikachu obeyed. Pikachu defeated most of the pokemon but Tozumi could tell that he was tired and hurt. Soon Pikachu collapsed..Tozumi ran towards him as a giant plant pokemon launched a vine whip attack.

Tozumi got there in time but the vines connected with her shoulders..she hit the ground..hard.

"Ha..ha..well looks like we will be taking not only the houndour but your Pikachu aswell..haha" the man with the clipboard said laughing and walking towards her.

Right before he could get there the houndour that Tozumi had set free got between him and his target and began baring his fangs.

"Stupid Mutt!! Move it!!" the moan said barking the order. The houndour opened it mouth and a blash of fire engulfed the man...along with the other men.

Getting the point Team Rocket left. When Tozumi woke Pikachu was right beside her.

"Pikakchu..you alright??" Tozumi said worried. He jumped on her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek. Tozumi looked around and noticed htat the houndour were gone.

"well atleast they are safe." She thought

They headed back to camp to pack up and leave. When she arrived at the camp site she discovered the pack of houndour.

"what are all of you doing here?" Tozumi said a little confused at seeing the pack at the site. One of the houndour came and stood beside her and howled sending the others running back into the woods.

"Hey, you friends are leaving you...arent you going with them?" Tozumi asked

the houndour laid down at her feet, Pikachu moved towrads it and Tozumi could tell that Pikachu like him.

"Well if you like you can come with us" Tozumi said calmly.

the houndour barked and it sounded like a yes.

"Ok..i let you choose..walk of pokeball" Tozumi said placing one of her many pokeball on the ground. Houndour walked towards the ball,pushed the button and was engulfed into the ball...which started to shake. When it stopped Tozumi picked it up and smiled.

"well Pikachu..looks like we have a new friend" Tozumi said smiling as she finished packing. When she finished packing Tozumi got on her bike and rode out of the forest..with her new pokemon and new friends.


	5. Razumi

Ch:4

She rode into a small country town. Professor Oak told Tozumi before she left that she needed to go and see Professor Isley, a good friend of his and the professor at Winder. He told her there that she was to receive and egg from her there. She went into the pokemon eggshelter and found a girl playing with a pokemon that she could not remember the name of. The pokemon looked like a red lizard standing on two legs with a flame on its tail.

"Oh may i help you?" the girl asked happily

"yes Professor Oak told me to see Professor Isley about getting an egg..uhh I just have to ask what pokemon is that?" Tozumi asked feeling STUPID!

"oohh..this is a Charmander..say Hello Charmander" She said gigling

"char!"

"Pika??" Pikachu asked sniffing the pokemon

"Char."

"So did Professor Oak tell you which egg??" she asked calmly

"oh no..you are?" Tozumi asked curiosly

"Razumi and you are?" Razumi said standing up "Play nice Charmander"

"Char"

"Tozumi..pleased to meet a fellow trainer." Tozumi said with a smile

"Come on lets go and get your egg. Yours is a particular special egg." Razumi said showing her to the hatchery."Well..lets go and get it" She said showing her to a heated vault. When Razumi opened the door she saw a little blue and black egg sitting on a blanket ubder a heat lamp.

"arent you a little young to be working here?" Tozumi asked confounded

"The professor and my mom are friends so i work here to get experience with newly hatched and growing pokemon." Razumi said calmly"My parents are the gymleaders here"

"Kool..what do they train?" Tozumi said interested

"Dad trains fire and water my mom trains physic and electricity" Razumi said dragging her close to the egg.

"Oo my brother trains earth by the way" Razumi said calmly"My brother has been hurt by a ramgaging Onix and is just recovering"

"Oh Im terribly sorry" Tozumi said calmly

"He is back at work again..so he's ok" Razumi said calmly"Well pick him up and take him"

"What is he?" Tozumi asked calmly

"A legandary..or atleast I think is what Professor Isley called him" Razumi said calmly"Roilu"

"wow" Tozumi said with excitment as the egg began to wiggle. It wiggled enough that it almost fell off the table but was saved by Tozumi, also about this time the phone rang.

"Be right back" Razumi said going to get the phone."Hello"

"Hey Razumi..i may be needing some help you busy at the hatchery?" a man asked calmly

"uhh got to take care of this girl but i can be there soon whats wrong?" Razumi asked scared

"Onix is at it again" He said a little scared

"Doggonit!!! I'm on my way..maybe she can help us to."Razumi said a little worried"On our way Derrick"

Razumi ran back to Tozumi.."You planning on doing anything?" Razmui said out of breath

"no why? whats wrong? Are you ok?"Tozumi said scared

"Come on" Razumi said running to the Ground/Earth Gym.

"Derrick!!!" Razumi said running into the gym.

"Razumi stay put!!!" Derricl said holding his

"Onix!! Stop this!" Razumi said walking around Derrick's outstretched hand.

He stopped for the moment and just stared at her. Onix is a huge rock snake like pokemon, he aslo has a horn on his forehead.

"Razumi..please be careful" tozumi said coming up to stand next to Derrick

"Please Onix..stop this. Are you hurt?" razumi asked walking up to him.

Onix nodded

"where??" Razumi asked getting closer she saw a glint of metal wedged between the rocks that form his body. "Here lie down and I'll help you"

She wiggled the dagger out of Onix's wound. She found that she knew the dagger.

Onix lifted her onto his head and started parading around the gym.

"I'll be right back" Derrick said calmly.

Derrick walked into his messy office and picked up the phone to make a call.

"Hello you have reached the Psyisity Gym How may I help you" A woman said calmly

"Oh Hello Patty. I wish to speak with my mother" Derrick said calmly "Tell her it is an emergency"

"Arissa!! Derrick is on the phoe..she'll be right out" Patty said calmly

"Hello hun..whats up?" Arissa said calmly

"Onix and Razumi are playing" Derrick said calmly

"What!!!" Arissa said calmly"Im on my way" and with that she hung up

Outside the office Razumi and Tozumi were riding around on Onix and having a great time. About ten mins later a pair of bikes pulled into the gym driveway.

"Hello mom, dad" Derrick said greeting them at the door

"Move it..my baby could get hurt" Arissa said with Raichu an electric mouse pokemon the evolved form of Pikachu and Alakazam a psychic pokemon with two spoons in his hands the last evolve form of Abra right behind her. His father Gerard was right behind her with his charzard which is the highest evolved form of Charmander which is a fire type pokemon and his Blastoise which is the highest evolved form of Squirlte a water pokemon that looks like a turtle.

"Razumi get down!!" Arissa said furious.

"Mom!! Come on we arent hurting anything" Razumi said sliding down his back with Tozumi right behind her.

"honey stay away from him he is dangerous." Arissa said pulling Razumi and Tozumi behind Alakazam.

"Ma'am you should see them together..they would make a great team" Tozumi said walking around to look Arissa in the eyes.

"Beginers think they know everything...ok..show me Razzy..do you accept?" Ariss asked calmly.

"I do...but on one conditiion. We have a double" Razumi said calmly

"Fine Gerard ready your pokemon" Arissa said calmly

"Me..Im eith you Razzy..Ready Pikachu?" Tozumi asked

"Pika Pi" was his response.

Derrick whipsered words of encouragement and knowledge.

Arissa used allakazam and Gerard used Blastoise. Tozumi used Pikachu and Razumi used Onix.


	6. The Battle

Chapter 5...the battle

The battle began normally...Razumi battled her mom...and Tozumi battled Razumi's father. As the battle dragged on and commands shouted, Arissa realized she was getting beat. "Alakazam...confusion!" she called. For a while everyone was confused but when they were back to normal...Razumi and Tozumi sent the finishing blow to Arissa and Alakazam.

"Well done girls!" Derrick said running up to them.

"Thanks Derrick." Razumi said.

Derrick handed them both a small pin...the one Razumi got looked like a target board with a lightningbolt in the center...the one Tozumi got looked like a flame with a tear drop in the center.

"Wow our first badge..." Razumi said calmly.

"Yeah...cool!" Tozumi was excited.

Arissa came up to them and looked at her daughter.

"You have passed." she said.

"Passed?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yes the battle was a test...Onix is a very powerful pokemon and can be very dangerous if not trained properly...but you have always loved it soo we decided to test your bond...to see just how close you and Onix are...you were both remarkable." Gerard said walking up to them.

After they finished the after battle stuff, Tozumi and Razumi went outside.

"Tozumi...I would like to join you on your journey...I've already told my folks." Razumi said.

"Well that would be great...what do you think Pikachu?" Tozumi asked the little mouse on her sholder.

"Pika!" Pikachu said holding up hand...his fangers were formed into the 'v' shape.

"Well if it's fine with Pikachu...welcome to the group." Tozumi said holding out her hand.

"Thanks...this is the begining of a wonderful friendship." Razumi said grabing Tozumi's hand.

Well thank to Razumi, Onix has a new owner...and both girls not only have their first badge...but new friends.


	7. Rebeka

Chapter 6

After the battle, the girls and their pokemon took a short break before packing...ready to head to the next town.

When they were headed out the door, Razumi's father called out.

"Be safe!!" he yelled.

"We will daddy!" Razumi yelled back before she and Tozumi were out of sight.

They traveled for about 4 hours...it had started getting dark so they decided to stop and make camp.

"char..Char." charmander was sitting next to Tozumi's egg...poking it.

"pika pi" pikachu said indicating to charmander...stop poking the egg.

Razumi let out onix and Tozumi sat against a tree...eating a chocolate bar.

Razumi was tall for her age. She had waist, featherd hair...which was black with red tips. She wore black tripp pants with a figure fit white tank.

"char..char'' charmander said as the egg began to wiggle around.

"PIKA PI!" pikachu called trying to get Tozumi's attention.

"Charmander...what are you doing?" Razumi asked looking up from her book.

"Char." came the simple reply as charmander pointed to the black and blue egg.

Before anything else could happen...the egg hatched.

A small blue and black fox looking pokemon yawned as it crawled away from the shattered egg.

"ri..lu" came a soft cry...the pokemon crawled over to Tozumi.

"aww...you are soo cute...'' Tozumi said picking up the pokemon and craddling it in her arms.

Razumi and Charmander moved closer and Charmander, along with pikachu...started sniffing at the blue bundle in Tozumi's arms.

"Come on...stop it you two." Tozumi ordered when the pokemon started to cry.

The two pokemon obeyed and went over to the fire and sat down.

" It's really cute Tozumi." Razumi said stroking the pokemon's head.

"Yeah...but what is it?" Tozumi wondered.

"Riolu." a woman's voice answered.

Razumi and Tozumi turned to the woods as a shadowy figure stepped into the light of the fire.

"Rebeka...what do you want?" Razumi demanded.

"Razzy...I'm surprised at you...is that anyway to treat your sister?" Rebeka said coldly.

"Look...I don't care what you think...but you better leave us alone." Razumi said starting to get mad.

Rebeka wasn't paying her any attention anymore...she had her eyes on the riolu in Tozumi's arms.

"That riolu...is extremly rare...the boss would pay big for it...give it to me...now or face my wrath." Rebeka ordered reaching for a pokeball.

Tozumi looked at Razumi and then to the pokemon asleep in her arms.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

"Fine if I can't have the riolu...then perhaps I'll take this Charmander and Pikachu." Rebeka said smiling evilly.

Razumi reached down and picked up Charmander...Pikachu summoned a thunderbolt...sending it smashing into Rebeka.

".......fine...but be warned...your pokemon will belong to me sooner or later." Rebeka said before disappearing into the woods.

"Thanks pikachu." Razumi said.

Tozumi walked up to her.

"Is she really your sister?" she asked.

" Yes...but she' nothing like she once was...she got tangeled up with Team Rocket." Razumi said sadly.

Tozumi realized she shouldn't ask anymore questions so she and her new pokemon wento over to her sleeping bag and crawled in.

Razumi got the idea and soon she too fell asleep.


	8. Which egg?

chapter 7

The night went by fairly slow...they slept but were still droggy when they woke up.

"Tozumi...ready to go?" Razumi asked putting the fire out.

Tozumi opened her eyes and noticed onix was put away and charmander was waiting by Razumi's bike...pikachu and riolu were still asleep beside her.

Tozumi wanted to scream and complain about the lack of sleep but she got up and folded her sleeping bag and with pikachu on her shoulder and riolu in the basket on her bike...she followed Razumi down the path.

About 2 hours later they arrived at a town by the name of LittleRoot.

charmander started to sneeze and soon a line of fire came shooting out his nose.

"Are you okay charmander?" Razumi asked worringly.

"Come on lets find the professor." Tozumi said headed down the road.

When they arrived at the building labled lab...there was a man in a lab coat talking to two young children.

"Excuses me...professor?" Razumi asked running up to the man with charmander cuddled in her arms.

"Yes...what can I do for you ma'am?" he asked.

"Well my charmander started sneezing and shot fire out his nose just a moment ago...he hasn't done that before...is something wrong?" Razumi explained with a worried look on her face.

When the professor looked at her and charmander he said for them to follow him into the lab...along with the young ones.

"so is everything alright?" Razumi asked...both of the children were watching her.

"Yes...he's fine...just allergies." the professor said laughing.

Thanks professor...come on Tozumi...let's continue our journey..." Razumi said taking charmander from the professor.

"oh before i forget...are one of you named Razumi West?" the professor asked.

"Yes that would be me." Razumi replied.

"Well your mother called yesturday asking if i had an egg i was willing to get rid of...if you want one...i can give one of my pokemon eggs to hatch." the professor explained.

When Razumi agreed the professor told them how to get to the egg room...he had to get the children's beginner pokemon.

When they got to the room...they were blown away by the large multitude of eggs...which one would Razumi choose?


	9. Brock,Artimis,silver,smoochum

chapter 8

While Tozumi and Razumi were looking at the eggs, the two other children recieved their pokemon...the girl got a treecko and the boy got a chimchar.

Razumi was walking around the room...opposite direction Tozumi was going.

She stopped at a counter and called for someone to give her a hand.

A young boy who looked to be about 13...with brown spikey hair and black eyes...he wore a brown jacket with a black t-shirt.

"Yes can I help you?" the boy asked walking up to the counter.

"Yes...the professor said he had an egg for me...I just need some help in figuring out which one it is." Razumi explained.

"Sure no problem...name please?" the boy asked.

"Razumi West" Razumi replied.

"Well...pleased to meet you...my name is Brock...well if you'll follow me I'll find out what egg you need." Brock said leading her away from the counter and into another room...full of eggs.

They walked over to a table and there was a smaal egg warmer with a pink and yellow egg inside.

Brock picked up the egg and handed it to Razumi.

"Whoa..it sure is warm...do you know what pokemon is inside?" Razumi asked holding the egg close to her chest.

"Hmmm....well if I read right...that should be the ice/physic pokemon named Smoochum...it's the baby evolve form of Jynx...that is if I read the booklet right." Brock said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Razumi looked at the egg and smiled.

They then left the room to meet back up with Tozumi.

"Tozumi...look...Brock said this will hatch into a Smoochum." Razumi said.

When Tozumi was close enough...pikachu started to sniff at the egg.

"Pikachu...that's enough...do you have to sniff everything that comes close to you?" Tozumi asked.

"Oh...Tozumi this is Brock...Brock this is...Brock...hello earth to Brock.." Razumi was trying to introduce Tozumi...all Brock was doing was staring at her with heart shapped eyes(anime style)

"...pretty..." Brock said as if he were in a trance.

"Thanks...I guess..." Tozumi replied shyly...or was she more confused?

The profeesor came into the room...along with the kids.

The boy looked to be about 14...he had medium length black hair...he wore a jacket/shirt combo...blue jeans...and tennis shoes.

The girl also looked to be 14...she had long brown hair...she was wearing a short sleeved green tank top and black beel bottoms.

"Well I see you've meet Brock...and good you got the egg." the professor said happly.

The girls were looking at the kids.

"Oh sorry this is Artimis...and Silver...they are my children...they will be starting their journey." the professor said introducing the kids.

"Um professor? What is wrong with Brock....he wont stop staring at me..." Tozumi asked.

"Oh well Brock likes girls a little too much...but don't worry he'll stop sooner or later." the professor said laughing.

Razumi then looked down at the egg in her arms...it was shaking uncontrollably!

Soon the egg started to glow and a small pink and yellow pokemon appeared in Razumi's arms...where the egg once was.

The pokemon looked up at her.

"Aww...hello there little one...aren't you just the cutest thing?" Razumi asked.

"Smoochum!" the pokemon squealed.

"Yeah....cute..." Brock said still googling at Tozumi.

"Brock...enough!" Razumi pulled him by the ear...careful not to squish Smoochum.

"Wonderful...hey look Charmander...we have a new friend...say hello." razumi said lowering Smoochum down to charmander.

"char...char."

"Professor...if it's fine with you...Artimis and Silver can travel with us." Tzoumi said.

"OH...can I go too?...PLEASE???" Brock was jumping up and down.

"Well Tozumi...they can go if they want...Brock you can go...but only if you promise to behave...oh and please act your age." the professor said.

Everyone started to laugh...everyone but Brock.

The group made it to the door when the professor came up to them.

"Hey...I just got word that the campionship is going on at Cameron City...might I suggest making that your next stop." the professor explained.

"Cool...I've always wanted to go there..." Tozumi said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Razumi yelled heading toward her bike.

Everyone got on a bike and headed down the road...to Cameron City!


End file.
